Katniss' Last Stand
by LoveLife4Ever
Summary: Peeta is killed in the 74th Hunger Games, and at his funeral she cracks. Can Gale save her before she ends it all infront of District 12. Rated T for Suicidal intentions. KatnissxPeeta KatnissxGale
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry if this bugs you but the idea just popped in my head…lol.

Bet you guys will think I'm messed up or something after this … you're right :D lol!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games I wish I did, but I have yet to rub Aladdin's lamp.

* * *

Katniss' Last Stand

* * *

She has never been the same since the boy; the baker's boy from district 12 valued his life before his lovers and made the ultimate sacrifice, his life. She is dressed in black, a choice she made for herself, not for mourning, but to describe her soul and her thoughts and her actions, dark. A dark black abyss, where her heart now dwells, where her thoughts spawn from also bringing darkness, not to herself but to those she expresses those thoughts to.

As she approaches the casket of her love Peeta, a scream begins to form in her very being. She doesn't see anything else just the casket, not the people who are parting for her to pass so nothing block her from him. They are afraid if they do get in the way of the great huntress, the killer who is in their presence, they will be ripped apart, not by her hands but by her eyes. Her piercing eyes set dead on the open lid, she is drawn to it like a moth to a light unable to break from its beam.

When her eyes lay upon his still, unmoving, unsmiling, pale face the scream in her stomach releases itself from her throat.

As all heads turn at once they see a broken girl, kneeling down in front of her lover, but the girl they are watching knows there is more to it than just a lover losing her mate but that Katniss Everdeen has died; she is now a walking corpse, a machine. She slowly begins to stand, worring that her legs will give out and desperately grasps his face in her hands and begins to kiss every inch of his cold dead face. The kiss of death she thinks, hers.

"Peeta wake up, please Peeta I love you I realize that now. Please Peeta wake up please." tears begin to spill from her eyes and the eyes of the bystanders watching the scene unfold before them. But none of them could have calculated this next move, Katniss removes a knife that none of them had noticed before. Gale who is only on step behind her in thoughts, but feet away physically, begins to run. He bounds forward to take the knife from her hand but he knows it's too late. An experienced hunter knows better, she turns while making the ultimate threat; she jams the knife to her throat. Gale comes to a halt,  
inches before her knowing that one move in her direction will bring the knife across ending it all.

* * *

Should I continue or drop it? You decide…

Reviews, Favs, and Follows are greatly appreciated. Thanks! *Hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys thank you for the reviews, it really means a lot.

This is my first story sooooo I'm really grateful. Love you all!

* * *

The Showdown

* * *

Gale is frozen; he sees blood begin to drip down her neck. He feels a wet stream going down his face as well, Gale Hawthorn is crying. Katniss sees her best friend, her hunting partner, her support, crying. Real tears run down his face, she knows then that he loves her for he never shows emotion. All she sees in his eyes is pain and sadness not anger and pride. She knows his eyes are mirroring her own.

"Katniss please don't…I need you."

"He needed me too but I didn't save him, I love him, but it's too late. No one wanted me to win, not even you."

"But I love you, that's what I tried to tell you when you left. Please Katniss think of me and Prim." At the sound of her sister's name she dies a little inside.

"I can't take it anymore; I need to escape the constant pain, the guilt that I killed him." He notices her eyes are dimming not by death but her soul and will to live is leaving her body and her mind. She presses the blade harder making a steady stream of blood. She hears the knife screaming at her _Do it you killed him now kill yourself you don't deserve love. Gale hates you Prim hates you Panem hates you. You hate you. _She slowly brings the knife down to her wrist moving her sleeve up her arm exposing her multiple scars. Gale gasps, how long has this gone on without me noticing, he begins to cry harder. She begins to stab her wrist with a scream of anguish; Gale joins her scream as her blood splatters on his face.

* * *

"Come on mom were going be late for the funeral, Katniss needs us."

"Calm down Prim, Gale is there he will protect her, I know he will." She says as she is looking for her missing shoe. They don't know that Katniss hid it so Prim would not see her suicide. The phone begins to ring.

"I'll get it mom." She skips to the phone and picks it up off the receiver when she hears Peeta's dad sobbing.

"What's the matter?" She asks with a worried voice "Did something happen to Katniss."

"Yes, Prim get your mom on the phone, now."

"Ok," she puts down the phone and says "Mom Peeta's dad is on the phone."

"Hello?"

"You have to hurry Katniss just slit her wrists she's bleeding too much, I think she is dying!" The phone drops from her hand as she yells out "Prim we need to leave now, grab the first aid kit!"

They arrive 5 minutes after the phone call. They jump out of the car leave their doors open and burst in the doors just in time to see Katniss slice open her wrists once more and Gale smacking the knife out of her hand. He struggles to stop the blood that is squirting out of her arteries. He is sobbing because he knows it's a lost cause, she's a hunter and hunters know how to kill. As the knife leaves her hand she sees an opportunity, she falls on the ground from both blood loss and her own will right on the knife.

* * *

Sorry if a little gory and dramatic.

Should Katniss die or live, it's up to you… dun dun DAAAA

Love you guys review if I should write more or drop it. *Hugs*


End file.
